


Una misión en el día del amor

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catorce de febrero, una misión importante, una fuga, venganza, un niño misterioso y los hermanos Elric luchando a contrarreloj para vencer a los malos.<br/>(Actualmente descontinuado)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia, bajo el mismo título y con mi seudónimo correspondiente (niña Elric)  
> Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Una misión en el día del amor**

 

**Capítulo 1**

 

Aquella esperada mañana de febrero, en la Ciudad de Central, Alphonse Elric se hallaba en la ardua tarea de despertar a su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los numerosos métodos a los que el joven recurrió, el resultado era el mismo.

La armadura suspiró. Sólo le quedaba una última táctica por intentar, pero se trataba de una acción tan peligrosa y desesperada que temía por su seguridad física, aún sabiendo que nada de lo que le hiciera Edward lo podría dañar en aquel cuerpo inmortal. Miró nuevamente la hora y suspiró, ya era muy tarde y otra opción no le quedaba. Resignado, comenzó a acercarse al rostro del rubio mayor.

―Hermano… ―susurró cerca de su oído, cruzando los dedos porque despertara en ese instante y, con un último suspiro, gritó―. ¡ENANO!

Y como si de un autómata se tratara, Edward Elric se levantó brincando de su lecho, estrellando su cabeza contra la fría y dura armadura que era su querido hermano menor.

―Al… ―comenzó mientras acariciaba la parte afectada de su cabeza por el golpe antes de estallar―. ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE PARA VERLE NECESITAS UNA LUPA!?

Y así es como comenzaba la mañana del catorce de febrero para los hermanos Elric.

 

Una hora después, Ed continuaba refunfuñando sobre el nuevo “método” que su pequeño hermano había aprendido. Pero en serio, ¿es que ya nadie lo respetaba? Estaba bien, lo aceptaba. Era bastante bajo para su edad, ¡pero él era Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero y héroe del pueblo! ¿Acaso eso no demostraba que la altura de una persona no hacía a su genialidad ni destreza?

Se detuvo en seco en su lugar antes de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LA ALTURA LO SIGNIFICABA TODO!

Y así, un depresivo rubio deambulaba por el cuartel general rumbo a la oficina del coronel junto a una apenada armadura que, de poder hacerlo, habría jurado que no conocía a ese tipo. Y todo bajo las curiosas miradas de los demás militares.

 

―Teniente Hawkeye, ¿en dónde está Acero? ―exigió imponente la voz del coronel Roy Mustang, al borde de un colapso de histeria―. ¡Hace horas que debió llegar!

―En realidad, señor, los hermanos Elric están aquí ―señaló la mujer, haciéndose a un lao para que su superior notara al fin la presencia de ambos jóvenes.

―¿Y por qué no me avisó en un principio, teniente?

―Porque estaba alimentando a Black Hayate ―explicó sencillamente Riza mientras alzaba al aire a su confiable y leal mascota como muestra de la evidencia.

Mustang se quedó mirando como idiota a su subordinada al mismo tiempo que un aura negra de despecho se cernía sobre él. ¡Incluso el pulgoso perro era más importante para la rubia! Eso sí que era caer bajo, no lo podía creer. Pero eso no se quedaría así, no señor. El mismísimo Alquimista de Fuego y aspirante a Jefe se encargaría de su condenado “rival” de una buena vez por todas y entonces podría…

―¿Y bien, coronel de pacotilla? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―refunfuñó irritado Edward, cruzándose de brazos en el sofá mientras se recostaba ligeramente en Al, a su lado―. En estos momentos podría estar disfrutando un poco más de mi sábado, en vez de verte actuar como una quinceañera esquizofrénica.

―¿De veras? ¿Y qué es eso que estarías haciendo, Edward? ¿Dormir? ―se burló Roy, retomando su actitud petulante con él―. Qué buen niño eres, pero dudo que puedas crecer al menos medio centímetro de…

―¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS PULGA HÍPER MICROSCÓPICA QUE NUNCA CRECIÓ POR NO BEBER LA MALDITA LECHE!?

―Hermano… ―suspiró cansinamente Alphonse, levantándose de su lugar para controlar al Elric mayor antes de que la situación pasara a mayores.

Menuda forma de pasar el día de San Valentín…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 

―¡Ríndete, Alquimista de Acero, te tenemos rodeado!

Edward observó a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que poder defenderse pero esos tipos sabían alquimia y eran mayoría. No podría con todos ellos sin que lo capturaran en el intento. Estaba acorralado en un callejón sin salida, solo y vulnerable ya que uno de esos desgraciados le había estropeado su brazo metálico. Sin dudas, Winry lo mataría por ello.

―¿y bien, muchacho? ¿Qué harás? ―La pregunta la había formulado el líder de aquel grupo. Un hombre de edad madura, cabellos oscuros y mirada intimidante. Vestía un traje parecido al de los militares, pero en color negro al igual que todos sus compañeros, y portaba una pistola.

―¡Acabemos con él ahora, Mest! ―intervino uno de sus hombres, un joven pelirrojo de ojos cafés y con una banda blanca en la cabeza―. No hay mejor oportunidad que esta… ―Se detuvo ante el extraño silencio de su “presa”. Confundiéndolo con miedo, el muchacho se acercó hasta Ed de forma arrogante y lo golpeó en la mejilla―. ¿Qué ocurre, enano? ¿Tienes tanto miedo que no puedes hablar?

―¿Quieres que diga algo? Muy bien, ¡AHORA AL! ―gritó Edward mientras tomaba al niño del brazo y le aplicaba una dolorosa llave para inmovilizarlo. Delante de ellos, los bandidos fueron aprisionados en una celda transmutada con alquimia junto a una amenazante armadura que los noqueó a todos.

Poco después de eso, los militares llegaron y los arrestaron. Al parecer, se trataba de un nuevo grupo de ex militares que buscaban derrocar el gobierno, pero que ahora, gracias a los hermanos Elric, habían sido reprimidos y encarcelados.

¡Así es! El famoso Edward Elric había salvado el día otra vez.

 

―¡Atchís!

―Salud, hermano.

―Ah, gracias.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la estación de trenes, custodiando el paso de los transeúntes y buscando a alguien sospechoso. A pesar de que habían cumplido su misión con éxito, aún faltaba el regreso a casa que podría ser más peligroso que el asalto anterior.

―¿Crees que sea seguro, hermano? ―preguntó Al, luego de que un par de militares pasaran a su lado y los saludaran cordialmente.

―En realidad, preferiría caminar hasta Central, pero sería muy sospechoso ―dedujo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos―. Sólo espero que alguien coopere con nosotros.

―¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ―Resonó una trémula e insistente voz dentro de la coraza de acero conocida como Alphonse Elric―. ¿Por qué no me entregaron a mí también?

Ambos muchachos se miraron sorprendidos por la reciente queja y es que se esperaban que aquel pelirrojo siguiera inconsciente por el golpe recibido.

Por suerte para ellos, el andén donde estaba no se encontraba muy concurrido.

―¡Como si nosotros lo supiéramos! Sólo seguimos las órdenes que nos dieron. ―Fue la mordaz respuesta del joven alquimista, que golpeó con ligereza el pecho de su hermano.

¿El resultado? Un ensordecedor retumbar que acalló por unos instantes las palabras del mocoso.

―¡O-OYE! ―reclamó nuevamente mientras sostenía su cabeza por el dolor―. ¿Por qué fue eso?

―¡POR LLAMARME ENANO!

Una enorme gota de sudor apareció en la sien de Alphonse, resbalando lentamente cuando todos los ojos fueron puestos sobre el extraño rubio que le gritaba a una armadura.

 

―¡Coronel! ―interrumpió repentinamente Falman en el despacho de su superior―. La misión de Acero ha sido cumplida satisfactoriamente y los bandidos apresados por el oficial Yamamoto.

―Ya veo. ¿Y los hermanos Elric?

―Acaban de abordar el tren rumbo a Central con… “el botín” ―susurró, retomando su posición de trabajo con los informes incompletos del coronel Mustang.

―Muy bien ―sonrió Roy. Todos sus planes marchaban a la perfección―. Teniente Breda, teniente Havoc, quiero que vayan a la estación y esperen a Acero y su hermano. Es de vital importancia su seguridad. Mayor Armstrong, le pido que los acompañe.

―¡Sí, señor! ―exclamaron al unísono los tres hombres, saliendo del lugar.

―Teniente Hawkeye, manténgase informada sobre todas las acciones del oficial Yamamoto y el encarcelamiento de los criminales. Especialmente del ex Alquimista de Bronce, Mest Foster. Y…

―¡SEÑOR!

―Sargento Fuery, ¿qué sucede? ―le preguntó la teniente primera a su camarada recién llegado. Se le veía muy agitado y cargaba consigo una enorme pila de papeles.

―Coronel Mustang, este es el reporte policial de la misión de hoy.

El mencionado tomó los documentos, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que fueron elaborados. Algo, sin duda, le daba mala espina a todo esto. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que sus subordinados lo vieran intimidarse por una nimiedad así. Aunque supiera que no auguraba nada bueno.

Con maestría, encontró la página donde figuraba el monto total para las reparaciones en la ciudad causadas por el alquimista Edward Elric. Sus ojos se ampliaron por un segundo mientras un aura asesina lo rodeaba al ver la cantidad de ceros escritos allí.

―¡ACERO!

 

―¡Atchís!

―Salud, hermano ―le dijo el siempre cordial y atento de Al, sentado frente a él―. ¿Te estarás por enfermar?

―No, creo que… Alguien está hablando de mí ―murmuró pensativo el rubio mientras el tren continuaba su marcha―. ¡Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, Al! Seguramente se trata de alguno de mis muchos admiradores, JAJAJA ―rió con fuerza, sin importarle lo presumido que había sonado.

Y así, los hermanos Elric regresaban a Ciudad Central bajo las atentas y molestas miradas de los demás pasajeros ante un niñato escandaloso.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

―¡Jefe! ¿Puede oírme?  
En realidad, las palabras habían sido dichas en un murmullo tan atropellado que al hombre mayor le tomó su tiempo descifrarlo. Sin embargo, cuando a continuación oyó una secuencia característica en la habitación de al lado, supo inmediatamente e quién se trataba.  
―¿Jefe Mest? ¡Responda!  
―Sí, te oigo, Jokayru. Y veo que ya lo tienen.  
―Así es, señor ―le respondió con entusiasmo―. Estamos listos para empezar.

―¿Seguro que fue buena idea?  
El sol comenzaba a descender por las colinas mientras el tren iba desapareciendo por el horizonte. En unas pocas horas llegaría a Central, pero sin ellos. Edward ya podía imaginarse la cara que pondría el coronel cuando se enterara… Realmente no tendría precio. Sólo confiaba en que alguien se avivara y le tomara una foto cuando eso ocurriera.  
―Ya deja de preocuparte tanto, Al, y confía más en tu hermano mayor.  
―No es que no confíe en ti, Ed… ―repuso el joven Elric, ligeramente ofendido por la insinuación. A su lado, el rubio mayor comenzó a andar―. ¿Eh? ¡Hermano, espérame!

―¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están los Elric?  
Havoc y Breda tragaron saliva cuando las palabras de su superior sonaron por la oficina, dirigidas única y exclusivamente a ellos. Estaba demás decir que habían fracasado en la misión. Los Elric no estaban en el tren ni sabían en dónde se habían podido meter. ¡Esos niñatos!  
Seguramente todo había sido idea de Edward para sacar de sus casillas al coronel y Al no había tenido otro remedio más que seguirlo, en vez de regresar a Central y entregar el “botín”. Ahora, a causa de sus juegos infantiles, la ira del alquimista recaería sobre ellos y no había nadie que pudiera salvarlos.  
Maldito mayor, se quejó Breda al recordar el acto que montó el heredero Armstrong para salvarse de la que se les avecinaba. Y claro, como antiguo subordinado del General de Brigada Hughes, Mustang tenía más contemplaciones con él. En cambio a ellos, ¿quién podría ayudarlos?  
―Coronel. ―Como el dulce canto de los ángeles, la voz de Riza Hawkeye llegó dándoles más tiempo a los hombres para maldecir al mayor―. ¡Tenemos problemas, señor!  
Y, de esta forma, ambos tenientes se salvaron.

―¡Fiu! Empezaba a hacer calor allí… ―Respiró aliviado aquel muchacho pelirrojo, prófugo de la ley y “prisionero temporal” de los hermanos Elric.  
Se encontraban en la habitación de una pequeña posada donde el Alquimista de Acero se había hospedado por aquella noche junto a su hermano. Cortésmente había pedido que se le fuera llevada la cena al cuarto, para ahorrarse la explicación de que su hermanito menor no necesitaba comer porque se encontraba en un estricto entrenamiento alquímico, pero sí el niño que escondían dentro de su armadura y que era un criminal buscado por el estado y oculto por el mismísimo Acero, alquimista del pueblo.  
No, sin duda esto es lo mejor, pensó Edward, intentando convencerse a sí mismo mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en su ojo al ver cómo su comida era arrasada por aquel mocoso cuyo apetito superaba al suyo propio. Sin contar que había dejado intacto su vaso con leche delante de él como diciendo “Vamos, tómalo. Lo necesitarás para crecer”.  
Sin embargo, cuando lo vio sonreír arrogantemente sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas.  
―¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? ―le preguntó amenazadoramente, cerrando un puño sobre la mesa, intuyendo la respuesta.  
―¿Eh? Oh, de nada, de nada… Jeje…  
―¡Tú…!  
―¡Hermano! ―lo interrumpió Alphonse, apareciendo en la habitación mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el terror―. ¡Estamos en problemas!  
Al no necesitó decir más para que el mayor de los Elric adoptara su postura de seriedad, la misma fachada que demostraba ante los demás para hacerles creer que tenía la situación controlada cuando a veces la realidad era otra. Pero esos eran los pequeños sacrificios que ambos estaban dispuestos a correr para evitar que personas inocentes y muy queridas para ellos resultaran heridas en su arriesgada búsqueda por la piedra. Esa era la única razón por la que no pedían ayuda a nadie.  
―¿Qué sucede, Al?  
―¡Edward Elric! ¡Qué bueno que los hemos encontrado!  
―Por favor, no me digas que…  
―Sí…  
Alphonse corrió lo suficiente para dejar ver cómo el mayor Armstrong lucía sus músculos por la felicidad de haberlos encontrado mientras el teniente Breda, a su lado, buscaba desesperadamente por todos lados la fuente de su repentino temor: los ladridos de un perro.

Su oscura y penetrante mirada recorría las silenciosas calles de aquel pequeño pueblo, vagamente iluminado para su ventaja. Luego del exitoso escape acometido en la medianoche, les había dado la orden a sus hombres de dispersarse y regresar a su base donde replantearían la situación.  
¿Y qué hay de ti, jefe?, le había preguntado uno de sus mejores francotiradores, a la espera de una última orden.  
Una sombra a sus espaldas le llamó la atención, al parecer lo estaban siguiendo. No tenía idea si se trataba de la policía que ya lo había identificado o unos bandidos ilusos que se creían con suerte, pero el hecho era que no lo pensó dos veces. Continúo caminando, aproximándose cada vez más a la acera sin dejar su altivo andar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca a uno de aquellos faroles, extendió su mano derecha sobre él mientras una luz color aloque alumbraba su alrededor y un machete transmutado aparecía ante él.  
Con firmeza lo sostuvo y, aún asegurándose de la distancia con que le seguían, realizó un curioso movimiento con el arma, cortando el aire a su espalda en señal de advertencia. Cuando creyó que su “mensaje” había sido entendido decidió seguir su camino, pero una voz muy conocida lo detuvo.  
―¡Jefe! ¡Qué… Qué bueno que lo encontré!  
A pesar de que las palabras habían sido dichas con verdadero entusiasmo, Mest notó el ligero temblor con el que aquel hombre habló, probablemente por el susto que le dio al verlo blandir el machete. Sin embargo, la débil sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios desapareció tan pronto se formó al recordar algo.  
―Jokayru, creí haber ordenado explícitamente que todos regresaran al cuartel antes del amanecer.  
―Bueno, jefe… Sí, fue lo que no dijo, pero yo… No estaba seguro ―soltó atropelladamente el mencionado mientras la piel se le ponía de gallina al sentir la enfurecida mirada sobre él―. No pretendía desobedecerlo, señor, es sólo que creí que, tal vez, usted necesitaría un poco de ayuda… Y, bueno, yo…  
El silencio se hizo entre ambos antes de que Mest se aproximara hasta el hombre quien, del temor por un horrendo castigo, cerró los ojos, mas los abrió sorprendidos al sentir la mano de su superior sobre su hombro.  
―Muy bien, Jokayru. Yo sólo venía para una corta visita. Pero contigo aquí… ―Se detuvo un momento, mirando hacia el frente en donde su objetivo le esperaba―. Nos divertiremos un buen rato ―sentenció maliciosamente antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada que acentuaba sus malas intenciones―. ¡En marcha!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

―¡Hermanos Elric, no teman! Yo, Alex Louis Armstrong, me comprometo a llevarlos personalmente hasta la ciudad de Central. No tienen que preocuparse por nada, ¡mis músculos los protegerán! ―recitó el fornido militar, exhibiendo su esculpido cuerpo mientras adquiría múltiples poses que acrecentaban el malestar de los niños. A su lado, y sin perder tiempo, Breda se apresuró a entrar en la habitación, colocándose estratégicamente detrás del enorme cuerpo de Alphonse. ¡Ja! Que intentara acercarse ahora alguna de esas asquerosas criaturas.

―¡Demonios! ―masculló Edward al verse sin salida. El mayor se encontraba bloqueando la puerta, pero si tenían mucha suerte, quizás él y el niño podrían escapar pero ¿y Al? Estaba totalmente claro que lo dejaría allí solo.

―¿Qué hacemos, hermano? ―preguntó el menor de los Elric, inclinado a su lado para no ser oído por los demás. Su voz metálica denotaba perfectamente el ligero nerviosismo del dulce niño.

―No te preocupes ―lo calmó Acero, observando fijamente la ventana y sopesando qué tan estúpido podría ser lanzarse por ella para huir.

Antes de comentarle algo a su hermano, un nuevo integrante se unió a la reunión.

―¿Por qué tardan tanto? Oh, jeje, menos mal que estaban aquí…

Se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Jean Havoc, haciendo acto de presencia con su despreocupado andar y un cigarro sin encender entre sus dientes como acostumbraba llevar.

Ed frunció el ceño un poco más. Las cosas comenzaban a complicárseles. Sólo podía rezar porque a Mustang no se le hubiese ocurrido mandar a Hawkeye en aquella comitiva o él y su hermano estarían completamente perdidos. No por nada la mujer había recibido el apodo de “Ojo de halcón”, ni por nada tampoco se había convertido en la subordinada favorita del coronel (aunque a eso los inocentes Elric lo atribuían a la eficacia con la que Riza operaba)

Dio una rápida mirada por la habitación, comprobando que aquellos tres no estuvieran tan pendientes de ellos como deberían de estarlo. Se dispuso a comunicarle a Al sobre su loco plan cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Y es que, en aquella habitación faltaba alguien y, curiosamente, se trataba de aquel pelirrojo que tantos problemas les estaban ocasionando.

Ed giró levemente para mirar a Alphonse, quien también acababa de percatarse de ello también.

―¡¿QUÉ?!

 

―Jeje… ―Una sonrisilla ladina iluminó el rostro del niño al oír el ajetreo que se armaba en el edificio, más precisamente del lugar donde se había escabullido exitosamente. No podía creer su suerte.

Ahora, lo único que podría hacer era correr con todas sus fuerzas, internándose en la ciudad dormida, procurando ocultarse entre las sombras y así pasar desapercibido.

―Jefe… Estoy en camino…

 

―¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Qué se escapó?

―¡Eso es exactamente lo que dije! ―repitió Edward mientras una peligrosa vena palpitaba en su sien.

―¿Seguro que no es un engaño y no lo tiene escondido o algo así? ―inquirió receloso Breda y, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre el desprevenido Alphonse examinando dentro de su armadura. Pero allí no había nada a excepción de la nueva adquisición del menor: un lindo gatito color café que inmediatamente le arañó el rostro.

Sin embargo, ni el mismísimo Edward Elric tuvo tiempo de reprender a su hermano sobre estar recogiendo nuevamente animales, porque esos tres ya habían abandonado la habitación, temerosos del castigo que el coronel Mustang les designaría si volvían a fracasar.

―Eso fue rápido… ―comentó Ed, volviendo su vista a la ventana para ver a los militares internarse en el parque frente a la posada, buscando como locos el “objetivo”.

―¿Qué haremos ahora, hermano?

El alquimista permaneció en silencio, sopesando las opciones que tenían. Sin duda alguna debían encontrar al niño a como diera lugar o si no tendrían que soportar el sermón de Mustang y su sarcasmo irritante. Era preciso que él y Al se apresuraran. Además, después de todo, la misión era suya y Acero no permitiría que quedara inconclusa.

―¡En marcha, Al! Debemos capturarlo antes que los militares.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

―Pero, jefe, ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro de que el chico vendrá? ―inquirió Jokayru escéptico pues, la serenidad con que su superior se estaba tomando la situación le desconcertaba. Además, los militares estarían tras su pista. Lo mejor sería actuar con premura.

―No te preocupes. ―Fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo.

 

―¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Breda, sentado en el lugar del copiloto mientras viajaban a toda velocidad rumbo a Central.

―Si te refieres al coronel… ―comenzó a decir Havoc antes de suspirar y soltar una bocanada de humo―. Lo más probable es que quiera calcinarnos vivos.

Ambos hombres suspiraron mientras una gran gota de sudor corría por sus nucas al imaginanrse a Roy asediándolos con sus flamas por todo el Cuartel General.

―Sin embargo, no creo que el coronel Mustang tenga tiempo para eso ―aportó Armstrong, cobrando seriedad―. La fuga de la prisión tiene a todos en movimiento, incluso el Jefe ha dado la estricta orden de la captura del Alquimista de Bronce y sus secuaces. Lo más probable es que el coronel nos necesite a su lado.

―Eso no me tranquiliza…

 

―Veo que hay algo que te molesta, ¿no es así?

―¿Eh? Ah, bueno… Sí, algo así ―murmuró Jokayru, un tanto avergonzado y asustado por las palabras de Mest. Tan concentrado había estado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que lo estaban observando hasta ahora.

―Adelante. Pregunta lo que quieras.

El hombre se tomó unos segundos para pensar la mejor forma de decir lo que tanto le intrigaba. ¡Oportunidades como esas no eran comunes! Contadas eran las veces en que Mest Foster mantenía una plática real con ellos y que, en estos momentos, se estuviera ofreciendo para comenzar una… Jokayru debía ser cuidadoso.

Al final, se decidió por una cuestión que ha todos sus compañeros intrigaba.

―Jefe, ¿quién es Tesu Okawa?

―¿Qué quién es, preguntas? ―repitió el alquimista, entrecerrando los ojos mientras mantenía su postura altiva―. Es nuestro nuevo miembro, Saburo. Creí que ya lo conocías.

―No, Mest. Lo que quiero saber es quién es en realidad ese chico. Apareció una tarde por el cuartel buscándote a ti y lo recibiste como si nada. Tal vez me equivoque, pero estoy seguro de que lo conoces mucho más de lo que nos dijiste a nosotros.

―Tan perspicaz como siempre, ¿eh, Saburo? ―rió entre dientes su líder, aceptando que no podría engañarlo por más tiempo―. Muy bien. Escucha con atención.

 

―Demonios. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese condenado niño? ―masculló Edward muy molesto. Ya era plena medianoche y se sentía demasiado cansado y hambriento para continuar.

―Al menos perdimos de vista a los militares, hermano ―le informó la armadura, tratando de subirle un poco el ánimo.

―Eso es lo único bueno que nos ha podido pasar. Sin embargo, Al, sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que el Coronel sarcasmo aparezca diciéndonos cómo lo arruinamos otra vez…

Y no eran para menos las preocupaciones del mayor de los Elric. Habían fracasado en su misión de cuidar a un mocoso hasta que llagaran a Ciudad Central. ¿Cómo se suponía que él, el gran Acero, diera la cara ante todo el cuartel luego de semejante falta? Debían encontrarlo cuanto antes y acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Además, su brazo derecho necesitaba ser reparado cuanto antes. Winry lo mataría.

Con este pensamiento en mente, Edward se detuvo. Ya podía imaginárselo. Las praderas de Rizenbool, su amado hogar. A lo lejos podía distinguirse la casa de las Rockbell. La tía Pinako fumando en el patio, Den saltando y ladrando al haberlos reconocido y… Una llave inglesa asesina dándole de lleno en la cabeza al rubio.

 _¡Demonios!_ , protestó Ed. Ese golpe lo había sentido demasiado real como para ser sólo un producto de su imaginación. Aunque la siniestra imagen de Winry portando más herramientas y el coronel Mustang apareciendo de la nada para recalcarle lo enano que era no lo estaban ayudando en nada.

―¡Hermano! ¿Hermano, estás bien?

El susodicho abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con Alphonse a pocos centímetros de él. Le costó un poco orientarse y encontrarle sentido a las palabras emitidas por su hermanito quien lo ayudo a incorporarse. Pero esperen, ¿qué hacía en el suelo?

―Hermano dime, ¿te duele algo? ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta la posada?

―Al, no… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

―¿Cómo qué pasó? ¡Tú dímelo, Ed! Venías caminando la mar de bien cuando te chocaste con esa rama ―le explicó el chico armadura mientras señalaba al culpable.

Edward simplemente gruñó algo entre dientes mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de la ropa. Por suerte para Al, nada grave le había pasado a su hermano así que ya no tendría que preocuparse por ello. Pero, si estuviera en su verdadero cuerpo, la sonrisa que se habría dibujado en su rostro ya lo habría delatado.

―¿Qué sucedió, Ed? ¿Acaso no viste el árbol a pesar de que estaba a tu misma altura?

Y eso había sido suficiente para que el rubio mayor se alzara como un poseso contra su hermano menor. Mágicamente, ya no le dolía la cabeza y se daba cuenta que su situación no era tan mala. ¡Incluso su brazo de auto-mail parecía funcionar como si nada! Ahora lo que verdaderamente le importaba, en esos momentos, era asesinar a Alphonse.

―¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS ENANO?!

 

―Si no me equivoco, y en serio espero no hacerlo, el jefe debe encontrarse al norte. No muy lejos de aquí ―comentó el muchacho pelirrojo a sí mismo, decidiendo cuál era el camino correcto a tomar. ¡Malditos hermanos Elric! ¿A dónde lo habían traído? Ahora comprendía que su idea de desviarse del camino original no había sido sólo para fastidiar al tal Mustang.

No obstante, lo mejor sería ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La débil luz de un nuevo amanecer sorprendió a muchos en Central y es que la noche anterior sí que había resultado agitada. La fuga de un antiguo alquimista con sed de venganza tenía a todos los militares patrullando las calles de la ciudad a la espera de su inminente movimiento. El apremio del mismísimo Jefe, tenía a los generales y coroneles desquiciados, por no hablar de las incertidumbres sobre los próximos pasos del enemigo.

El Cuartel General era todo un caos de suposiciones e hipótesis y, de esta forma, las horas pasaban rápidamente sin que tuvieran siquiera alguna pista sobre la cual actuar.

Las acciones de los superiores se basaban en puros casos hipotéticos sobre el futuro accionar del enemigo. Fue de este modo como Roy Mustang decidió regresar a la escena del crimen con todo su pelotón a fin de encontrar algo que lo ayudara. Y, de paso, a los hermanos Elric que, según intuía el coronel, sabrían algo más sobre su posible paradero.

 

―Debe de haber alguna conexión… ―murmuró el joven alquimista estatal, sentado en una de las bancas del parque mientras la ciudad comenzaba a despertarse a su alrededor―. Algo que pueda servirnos.

―Es verdad. No creo que ese niño fuera tan importante sólo porque los superiores lo declararan así ―aportó su joven hermano a su lado, tratando de encontrarle alguna lógica a la misión que les había sido encomendada―. ¿Crees que el coronel sabía algo más que no te dijo?

―¿El Coronel bastardo? Nah.

Permanecieron en silencio nuevamente, devanándose los sesos por encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que les permitiera estar un paso antes del pelirrojo. Si al menos comprendieran qué tenía que ver él en todo esto…

Fue entonces cuando una idea llegó a Ed.

―Al, ¿recuerdas cuál era nuestro trabajo?

El chico armadura lo observó unos segundos, confundido, antes de responder.

―Detener a un grupo de ex militares sublevados contra el gobierno.

―¿Y?

―Y encargarnos personalmente de llevar al niño hasta Central.

―¡Exacto! ―exclamó Ed, cerrando su puño de automail en señal de victoria, aún ante la confusión del menor―. Andando, Al. Te lo explicaré en el camino.

 

Saburo Jokayru observaba receloso al recién llegado, sin fiarse de la detallada explicación de Mest o, al menos, no todavía. Y es que, ¿cómo podían esperar que alguien tomara tan a la ligera un secreto como ese? Sin dudas, se trataba de algo que llegaba más allá de los límites de escepticismo de una persona como Jokayru.

Pero no tenía otra opción. El jefe le había confiado la verdad únicamente a él y esperaba seguir contando con su ayuda. No podía dejarlo en estos momentos en donde todo ya estaba puesto en marcha. ¡Por supuesto que no se echaría atrás!

Y con una firmeza un tanto abrumadora por su parte, le permitió la entrada a Tetsu Okawa.

 

―¿Estás seguro, Ed? ―Fueron las primeras palabras que Alphonse formuló tras oír el argumento del mayor, aquel donde exponía los motivos del peligroso grupo y el rol de ese niñato en todo esto.

Su carrera por el parque pronto los llevó hasta las afueras del pueblo, pero no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la ciudad contigua. Nada estaba asegurado todavía como, así también, muchos detalles se les escapaban, pero Edward Elric era conocido por su tenacidad y sagacidad. Eso era lo que había empujado a ambos hermanos hasta allí.

―¿Qué podría ser si no, Al? ―preguntó a su vez el alquimista, tratando de recuperar el aliento tras la carrera. La ciudad  de Central, y más allá, el Cuartel General, tal y como Ed sospechaba, se hallaban desprotegidos―. Piénsalo bien. Todos esos bandidos fueron alguna vez alquimistas estatales, ninguno de ellos enviados a la guerra de Ishval y dados de baja por el mismo Führer.

―¿Pero crees que llegarían a estos extremos sólo por una ridícula venganza? ―inquirió la armadura escépticamente, no queriendo creer cómo los adultos podían torcer tanto las leyes para su propio provecho.

―Quién sabe…

 

―Ya te he dicho que no llames tan imprudentemente ―renegó suavemente una voz femenina, sin dejar de firmar formularios―. Estas líneas no son seguras ni siquiera para nosotros.

―Y todo gracias a la valentía de un imbécil. Ya, relájate. ―La respuesta fue dada por una peculiar figura, dentro de las cabinas telefónicas públicas que podían encontrarse por toda la ciudad. Realmente se veía molesto y cansado―. Como me dijiste, ya he dado el “aviso”, Pereza.

―¿Bajo qué forma?

―¿Pues de quién más? ―preguntó a su vez mientras una transformación cambiaba su apariencia completamente―. ¡El enano de Acero!

Hubo un silencio en la conversación hasta que se oyó del otro lado de la línea un pesado suspiro. La _señorita Douglas_ miró rápidamente a su alrededor, aún sabiendo que no encontraría a nadie allí, pero es que ese homúnculo podía sacarla de quicio incluso a ella.

―De acuerdo, Envidia. Supongo que habrás tenido tus razones… ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

―Hay algo más ―declaró enigmáticamente Envidia, retomando su acostumbrada apariencia, esa que tanto prefería adoptar mientras una verdadera mueca de disgusto se extendía en su rostro―. Dile a Orgullo que es mejor que haga algo con la ineptitud de sus oficiales. ―Y sin más, cortó.

La castaña suspiró nuevamente mientras colgaba el tubo telefónico y proseguía con sus tareas. Justo detrás de ella, la silueta de su superior apareció, sorprendiéndola ligeramente. Sin embargo, no necesitó decir nada que el mismo Führer no supiera. Ahora, lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que los militares se encargaran de todo. Porque si fallaban…

Una misteriosa y siniestra sonrisa se extendió por las comisuras de aquella falsa mujer antes de retomar su actuación.

―¿Un poco de té, señor?


End file.
